Under the Tree
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Seorang pangeran yang dingin seperti aku ini tidak usah mempunyai teman," begitulah yang dipikirkan Toushiro. My first fic in fandom Bleach.. maaf kalau jelek, aneh, dan gaje... RnR?


Halo semuanya.. perkenalkan yah, Lu-chan baru di fandom Bleach ini.. m(_ _)m

Mohon bantuannya, ini fic pertama Lu-chan di fandom Bleach.. maaf kalau jelek.. soalnya Lu-chan juga masih belum begitu hafal karakter di Bleach.. ~.~

Fanfic Rikuesan dari teman di FB~! Finencia! Ini untukmu~ XD

Maaf kalau jelek yah.. m(_ _)m

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Bleach© Kubo Tite

Under the Tree© NakamaLuna

Genre: Romance/Hurt Comfort

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OOc, Shounen-ai. If you didn't like, you can click 'back' button.. :))

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Malam tiba. Rembulan memancarkan sinarnya ke bumi ini, sudah waktunya dia menggantikan sang matahari untuk menerangi bumi, walau hanya bisa sedikit saja cahaya yang diberikan. Hanya sedikit saja, sinar rembulan menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang panjang itu.

Samar-samar bisa terlihat, seseorang yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Namun mata hijau emeraldnya masih terbuka. Tidak menutup walau waktu ini sebenarnya sudah melewati batas waktu jam tidur. Entah memikirkan apa sehingga sedari tadi dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

'_Terlalu larut dalam pikiran terus-menerus itu tidak baik, Pangeran.'_ Selalu, perkataan itu selalu diingatnya.

Kadang, pelayannya yang selalu mengingatkannya akan tugas-tugas berat yang diembannya dalam usia semuda itu. Sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan keadaan diri. Terlalu memaksakan. Keras kepala. Iya, mungkin itulah sifat anak itu.

Dalam usianya yang masih terbilang muda ini, dia harus mengemban tugas sebagai pangeran kerajaan. Kadangkala dia lupa akan kesehatan dirinya sendiri. Terlalu memperhatikan tugasnya, tidak terlalu baik juga untuk kesehatan dirinya.

Mata hijau emerald itu mulai menutup. Berusaha menghilangkan semua beban, yang tertimbun di dunia. Berusaha merasakan sebentar untuk mengacuhkan semua beban dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk di dunia. Biarlah aku beristirahat, biarkan aku pergi dari suntuknya dunia… seolah-olah mata itu berbicara seperti itu.

Nafas yang tenang. Dada yang mulai naik turun dengan teratur. Mengisyaratkan bahwa sang pemilik tubuh sedang tidur dengan tenang di bawah alam sadar mimpinya. Ditemani dengan sinar rembulan, yang menerangi sebagian wajahnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran. Tidur nyenyakkah anda semalam?" suara seorang gadis membangunkan pemilik mata hijau emerald itu. Dengan enggan dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian mengucek-ucek matanya yang berair.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Apa aku terlambat?" selalu saja kata itu yang dilontarkannya ketika bangun pagi.

Namun sang pelayan hanya tersenyum lembut, sudah biasa akan sikap pangeran kecil itu. "Tidak. Tidak terlambat, kau masih punya beberapa waktu untuk bersiap-siap sebelum melaksanakan tugasmu, Pangeran," ucapnya lembut. Dia kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kamar yang besar itu. "Air panas sudah kusiapkan, jika masih ada perlu, silahkan panggil saya di dapur." ucapnya sambil memberikan senyum ramahnya lalu berlalu dari kamar Pangeran itu.

Hitsugaya Toushiro melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap-siap akan rutinitas setiap harinya yang harus ia kerjakan. Ya, rutinitas hariannya yang membosankan dan membuatnya jenuh. Walau kadang-kadang dia mengeluh dan merutuk sendiri dalam hati kenapa dia dilahirkan sebagai seorang Pangeran.

Tangan kecil berkulit tannya menggapai keran shower, kemudian diputarnya, sementara sekarang setengah bagian tubuhnya sudah masuk ke dalam bath tub. _'Takdir tidak dapat diubah.. Toushiro'_ dia teringat, teringat akan perkataan seseorang kepadanya. _'Jika memang takdir tidak dapat diubah… andaikan aku dapat bertemu dengan orang tuaku kembali'_ pikirnya sesaat lalu tersenyum kecut.

Dia lantas membenamkan seluruh wajahnya ke dalam air hangat itu. Pikirannya mulai meracau lagi, entah kemana, ke masalah rumit yang belum terselesaikan ataupun tugas-tugas yang harus dikerjakannya sesudah dia mandi dan sarapan ini. _'Aku.. sama sekali, tidak mempunyai teman.. untuk berbagi'_ pikirnya.

Splash! Toushiro mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam air. Dia kemudian merutuk apa yang tadi dia pikirkan, _'Bodoh! Bodoh sekali aku, aku sama sekali tidak butuh. Aku tidak butuh teman untuk berbagi.. aku tidak butuh.. sama sekali'_ pikirnya.

Sembari menghilangkan semua pikiran negatif dari kepalanya, Toushiro kemudian cepat-cepat menyelesaikan acara mandinya kemudian menuju ruang makan.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Anda sudah siap rupanya," ucap sang pelayannya tersenyum ramah ketika Toushiro sampai di ruang makan itu. "Silahkan, sarapan pagi itu baik untuk kesehatan anda," ucapnya lagi kemudian mempersilahkan Toushiro duduk.

"Hn," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut pangeran dingin itu. Dia kemudian duduk dan memakan sarapannya itu, sambil memikirkan tugas yang harus dikerjakannya hari ini. "Tugas hari ini dan tugas untuk besok, tolong kau bawa saja ke ruanganku," ucapnya di tengah makan.

"Eh, tapi tugas untuk besok juga?" tanya pelayan itu keheranan.

"Bukankah itu yang biasa aku pesan kepadamu? Saya harap cepat, sebab saya tidak ingin kehilangan waktu saya," ucap pangeran itu sambil mengelap mulutnya setelah makan.

"Bai-baik," balasnya terbata-bata.

-o-0-o-

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya sang rembulan kembali menampakkan wujudnya di tengah keheningan malam. Tumpuka-tumpukan kertas yang berserakan tidak luput dari meja kayu berwarna cokelat yang cukup besar itu. Di tengah-tengahnya terlihat seorang anak yang sedang mengecek maupun memeriksa satu persatu dokumen-dokumen itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan, bulir-bulir keringat mulai menetes dari dahinya, namun dengan dengan cepat ia menyekanya dengan lengan bajunya.

Wajah itu masih saja kelelahan, sekali-kali dia menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang dia duduki. Berusaha mengatasi rasa pegal yang semenjak tadi menderanya. Sebuah ketukan mengagetkannya dari tugas yang sedang dia kerjakan, "Masuk," ucapnya perlahan.

Tampaklah seorang gadis manis berambut oranye bergelombang, bibir pelayan itu masih saja membentuk senyum tipis jika dipandang. "Pangeran, maaf mengganggu. Uhm, apa ada yang bisa saya buatkan? Kopi.. atau semacamnya?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Tidak.. tidak usah, kopiku yang tadi saja masih belum habis," balasnya perlahan sambil memandangi cangkirnya yang masih berisikan seperempat dari isi cangkir itu.

Gadis itu memandangi tuannya, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. "Pangeran, tidakkah anda berpikir untuk beristirahat? Seperti, merebahkan diri di kasur sejenak?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk itu," balasnya dingin, tanpa membalas tatapan mata dari pelayannya itu.

"Tapi, jika terus begitu tubuh anda akan sakit dan melemah. Sehari-hari anda hanya makan, mandi, kemudian mengerjakan tugas. Hanya itu. Tidak ada waktu lain, seperti berinteraksi dengan sesama atau-"

"Matsumoto-san!" tukasnya keras. Gadis itu menghentikan omongannya kemudian memandang tuannya dengan rasa bersalah. "Sudah kau selesaikan ucapanmu?"

"U-uhm, ma-maaf tuan. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud-"

"Jika sudah selesai sebaiknya kau keluar. Kau tahu, kau berada disini saja sudah membuatku terganggu untuk menyelesaikan tugasku," ucapnya dingin.

"Ma-maaf, saya permisi," ucapnya kemudian terburu-buru menutup pintu. Klap. Wanita itu menutup pintu ruangan besar itu. Kemudian punggungnya disenderkan pada daun pintu, dan kepalanya mendongak ke arah langit-langit. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia harus menjadi sedingin ini kepada orang semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal?" gumamnya. "Tiga hari...", ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Tiga hari saja.. dia pasti akan berubah, ya tiga hari!"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk dari celah jendela yang tertutup kain korden yang sangat panjang hingga mencapai lantai. "Selamat pagi, Pangeran," suara sapaan itu selalu didengar oleh pria berambut putih itu. Hanya balasan 'Hn' yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Namun, tentu saja dia selalu menanyakan hal itu kepada pelayannya. Seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas pagi hari yang tidak terlewatkan, "Jam berapa sekarang? Apa aku terlambat?"

Pelayan itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Tidak. Tidak kok, sekarang baru jam sepuluh pagi, sebaiknya anda segera mandi dan sarapan,"

"Jam sepuluh? Kenapa aku bisa bangun seterlambat ini?!" protesnya kepada wanita itu.

"Karena tidur anda nyenyak sekali. Semalam pasti anda sudah bergadang ya," balasnya.

"Sudahlah. Masa bodoh dengan itu semua, dimana pekerjaanku?" ujarnya sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya.

Pria itu berbalik menatap wajah wanita yang berada di depannya. "Serius? Mana mungkin,"

"Benar, untuk hari ini sama sekali tidak ada,"

"Kalau begitu, berikan yang untuk besok. Lebih cepat lebih baik 'kan?" ujarnya.

"Tidak. Yang untuk besok dan lusa juga sudah selesai semua. Jadi hari ini anda bebas tugas," balasnya.

Pria itu menatap wanita yang berada di depannya tidak percaya. Sesaat kemudian dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menenggelamkan pikiran disana.

-o-0-o-

"Tidak boleh, pokoknya selama sehari ini anda tidak boleh masuk!" ucapnya tegas.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ini pemilik istana ini. Sudah menjadi hakku untuk bisa keluar masuk kapanpun aku mau! Lagipula.. aku tidak mau keluar!" bentaknya.

"Pangeran… anda terlalu fokus terhadap semua tugas yang anda berikan. Memang kau selalu berpikir bahwa ini pasti untuk kepentingan rakyatmu. Tapi, kau bisa menunjukkan kasih sayangmu kepada rakyatmu secara umum, dengan berbaur dan berbagi bersama mereka," balas wanita itu.

"Tidak! Apa itu kasih sayang? Bukankah sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengerjakan itu semua untuk mereka? Lagipula, apa peduli mereka terhadapku," ucap pria itu.

Mata wanita itu memancarkan kemarahan, tangannya dikepal dengan kuat, sampai-sampai dia merasa sakit sendiri. "Apa yang tadi anda katakan?! Kau selalu saja mengurung diri di dalam istana sampai tidak tahu perkembangan dari rakyatmu sendiri! Kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa sosialisasi sebagai sesama manusia! Kau bahkan jarang berinteraksi dengan kami yang menemanimu di istana ini!" bentaknya dengan keras.

"Dan asal anda tahu.. sikap dan sifat anda berubah semenjak kedua orang tua anda meninggal. Anda menjadi egois, sampai-sampai seperti menganggap bahwa kita sama sekali tidak ada..", lanjutnya. "Pokoknya, anda harus mencoba… Untuk berinteraksi dengan rakyatmu sendiri!"

Blam. Pintu gerbang kerajaan ditutup denga kasarnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro bisa melihat punggung gadis itu yang mulai menjauh, "Ekh! Oi! Sial!" makinya ketika wanita sudah masuk ke dalam istana. "Apa yang bisa kuperbuat disini?" keluhnya kemudian berjalan-jalan disekitar sana.

'_Apa benar yang dikatakan Matsumoto tadi? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak hafal daerah sekitar istana-ku ini' _pikirnya. Sedaritadi dia hanya berjalan-jalan sekitar daerah sekitar sana saja, hingga akhirnya semakin jauh dan menjauh. "Hoh.. aku baru tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini," gumamnya.

Sebuah padang rumput, yang ditumbuhi beberapa tumbuhan rindang, kemudian bunga-bunga yang bertebaran disana. Pemandangan yang sangat indah yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh Toushiro. Terpana. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Selama ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah itu, tidak selama orangtuanya masih ada.

Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan disana, kemudian mencari tempat yang rindang dan duduk dibawah salah satu pohon besar. Udara disana sangat sejuk, kau dapat merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang perlahan berhembus menerpa wajahmu. Bahkan helai rambutmu bisa melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Disanalah pemuda itu duduk, merenungkan pikirannya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, dia merebahkan dirinya disana. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap langit di balik celah-celah ranting yang dipenuhi dedaunan itu. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat, hingga mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

Perlahan-lahan dibuka matanya, kemudian melihat seorang pria dengan rambut orange jabrik menatapnya dengan rasa heran. Toushiro menutup matanya kembali, "Bukan urusanmu," kata-kata itu yang terlontarkan dari mulutnya.

"Heh, aku hanya tanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau ingin tidur atau apa? Apakah kau ini orang gila atau apa. Apakah kau ini tersesat atau apa," ucapnya.

"Sedaritadi kau menanyakan dengan diakhiri dengan kata atau apa. Sebenarnya kata itu sama sekali tidak lengkap, seharusnya kau bisa menambahkan contoh dari kata 'atau apa' itu," ucapnya tenang sambil tetap tidak membuka matanya.

"Yayaya, baiklah apapun yang kau katakan. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan disini, hanya itu.. tapi kau sama sekali tidak menjawabku," balas pria itu.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menjawabnya? Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya lagi.

"Itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban. Sebuah jawaban itu harus memakai kata-kata yang tepat dan alasan yang tepat. Tidak harus dengan kata-kata yang membuat kita akan mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama," ujarnya memancing perhatian Toushiro.

"Aku tidak ingin menjawab karena aku tidak mengenalmu. Omong-omong, kau seperti menginterogasiku saja. Seolah-olah aku tidak diperbolehkan jika berbaring atau tidur disini sebentar… Melepaskan rasa lelah dan beban sebentar dari dunia ini," ujarnya sambil tetap menutup matanya.

Pria berambut orange itu memandang Toushiro, tidak berapa lama kemudian dia ikut berbaring di sebelah Toushiro. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, jika kau akan berbaring disini untuk sejenak, aku akan menemanimu," balas pria itu.

Toushiro langsung membuka matanya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk meliha pria itu. "Apa maksudmu? Kau punya kelainan jenis seperti homo atau biseks?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada menyindir.

Sejenak pria yang tadi menutup matanya itu langsung bangun, "Enak saja! Apa-apaan itu! Tidak! Tidak!" protesnya sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya untuk melambaikan kata 'tidak'.

"Fufu, ya sudah kalau begitu," balas Toushiro kemudian menutup matanya lagi.

"Aku sering berbaring disini, karena itu aku terkejut begitu melihat orang lain juga sudah ada disini," ucap pria itu kemudian berbaring lagi.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena dengan seenaknya meminjam tempatmu," gumam Toushiro.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku malahan senang bisa berbagi, lagipula.. alasanku sepertinya sama denganmu. Melepaskan diri dari pikiran-pikiran sulit dan beban yang menyusahkan. Menenangkan diri sambil melihat langit biru yang cerah kemudian berbaring sambil menikmati angina sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk," ucap pria itu sambil melipat tangannya ke kepala.

"Begitu..", balas Toushiro. Diam-diam dia tersenyum, ya dia tersenyum. Mungkin ada benarnya juga perkataan orang yang berbaring di sampingnya itu. Tidak buruk juga dia keluar dari istana hari ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia bisa akur dan sedekat ini dengan orang lain. "Dasar pria aneh berkepala jeruk," bisiknya kecil.

Namun pria disebelahnya itu dapat mendengarnya, dia kemudian memandang sebal ke arah Toushiro "Enak saja, aku punya nama! Ichigo! Namaku Ichigo!" ucapnya sambil membangga-banggakan namanya.

"Yaya, silahkan kau mau bilang apa saja," balasnya.

"Dan siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo.

Toushiro tersenyum kemudian memandang Ichigo. "Bukankah kau tadi memberi tahu namamu tanpa aku minta? Ingat ya, aku sama sekali tidak minta loh. Kau sendiri yang memberitahukan kepadaku. Dan, untuk pertanyaanmu yang satu itu aku tidak akan memberi tahu," balas Toushiro

"Eh? Apa-apaan itu?! Memangsih aku keceplosan menyebut namaku, tapi 'kan itu tidak impas!" protes Ichigo.

"Kau sendiri yang memberi tahu kepadaku, buat apa aku beri tahu kepadamu? Kau sendiri yang bilang tanpa sadar 'kan?" balas Toushiro.

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Shiro-chan?" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Mm, ada benarnya juga.. tapi kenapa harus memakai embel-embel chan?" protes Toushiro.

"Kan kau cewek!" ucap Ichigo polos tidak berdosa. "Imut lagi! Jadinya pantas saja jika ditambah embel-embel chan," lanjutnya lagi, sama sekali tidak menyadari hawa Iblis yang berada di depannya.

"Bego. Kepala kuning. Jeruk purut. Duren. Sialan. Lemot. Idiot. O'on. Aku laki-laki," semua cemooh itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Toushiro.

"Heh?" balasnya tidak berdosa. "Kau cowok?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Bodoh. Lola (loading lambat). Strawberry nyasar warna. Sudah jelas tadi aku bilang.. aku ini laki-laki," balas Toushiro dengan muka kesal.

"He.. begitu.. tapi memang lebih cocok Shiro-chan kok!"

"Enak saja. Dasar kau jeruk strawberry aneh,"

"Kau lucu juga ya," ucap Ichigo. "Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita berteman?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sejenak Toushiro memandang wajah Ichigo yang sedang nyengir lebar. Kemudian memandang uluran tangan Ichigo, "Teman?" gumamnya. Dengan ragu Toushiro menerima uluran tangan itu, kemudian Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Toushiro.

"Nah, itu berarti sekarang kita teman ya, haha," balas Ichigo sambil nyengir tidak jelas.

Melihat wajah ceria Ichigo itu, mau tidak mau Toushiro ikut tersenyum juga. _'Dasar orang aneh'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Uum, Matsumoto-san, karena hari ini aku sama sekali tidak ada tugas.. Jadi bolehkah aku pergi keluar?" tanya Toushiro sambil memandangi wanita itu.

"Oh iya, boleh. Tentu saja," balas wanita itu. "Hati-hati dijalan," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Hmm, sepertinya sifatnya sudah menjadi sedikit lebih ceria,"

-o-0-o-

"Ichigo!" teriak Toushiro sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada temannya yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon itu. "Sudah lama?" tanya Toushiro sembari duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak berapa lama sih," balasnya sambil memainkan sebuah benda yang semenjak tadi dipegangnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Toushiro polos.

"He? Masa kau tidak tahu ini? Ini namanya semangka. Salah satu jenis buah-buahan, memangnya kau tidak pernah makan ini?" tanya Ichigo. Toushiro hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan, "Kalau begitu kita akan makan ini sekarang," Ichigo mengeluarkan pisau dari balik baju berlapis yang dia pakai. Kemudian dia mulai membelah buah itu, buah yang identik dengan musim panas itu.

"Silahkan," ucap Ichigo sambil menyodorkan buah itu ke Toushiro.

"Ini.. yang merahnya dimakan?" tanya Toushiro polos.

"Haha, yang hijaunya. Ya sudah jelaslah yang merahnya, yang hijau itu 'kan kulit, keras begitu, memang kau bisa makan?" tanya Ichigo heran.

Toushiro mulai memakan buah itu, "Enak," komentarnya ketika dia sudah merasakan rasa buah itu. Wajahnya berubah menjadi segar kemudian dengan cekatan menghabiskan 5 potong semangka. "Aah, kenyang rasanya," balas Toushiro.

Ichigo memandang Toushiro dengan muka heran, terkejut, sekaligus tidak percaya. "He-hebat sekali, kapan-kapan aku bawakan lagi deh," ucapnya.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih ya!" ucap Toushiro dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon itu lagi. _'Semangka ya? Hmm, mungkin aku harus memasukkannya ke dalam daftar menu sehari-hari juga'_ pikir Toushiro sambil tersenyum.

-o-0-o-

"Matsumoto-san, aku pergi dahulu!" ujarnya kemudian berlalu.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan!" teriak Matsumoto.

"Ng! Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku!" balasnya sambil melambaikan tangan kemudian tersenyum.

Matsumoto tersenyum, "Dia sudah berubah," gumam wanita berambut pirang bergelombang itu.

-o-0-o-

Toushiro mendatangi tempat biasanya dia dan Ichigo bertemu, di bawah pohon besar yang rindang itu. Ketika dia sampai disana, dia tidak melihat sosok Ichigo. _'Belum datang rupanya'_ pikirnya kemudian berbaring di rerumputan di bawah pohon besar itu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk menambah rasa kantuk yang berada di dalam pikirannya. Perlahan-lahan matanya menutup, kemudian dia tidur dengan tenangnya. "Oi, Shiro-chan!" teriak Ichigo dari kejauhan. "Heh? Apa tidak dengar ya? Sudahlah," ucap Ichigo kemudian mendatangi Toushiro yang berbaring dengan santainya.

"Tidur toh, pantas saja," gumam Ichigo lembut. Namun, wajah Toushiro yang sedang tidur itu terlihat sangat manis bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Ichigo meletakkan tangannya di pipi Toushiro kemudian menepuknya perlahan, "Shiro-chan, oi, bangun…", ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Toushiro.

Namun yang ditepuk tidak juga bangun, membuat yang menepuk kesal. "Shiro-chan.. Oi! Bangun oi!" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan nada lebih keras.

"Eem," Toushiro berguling ke arah samping tepat di paha Ichigo, membuat Ichigo langsung menarik badannya dari Toushiro.

"U-uwah! Anak ini, seperti tidak tidur saja semalam," gumam Ichigo. Dia kemudian mendekat lagi dan meletakkan tangannya di pipi Toushiro, "Shiro-chan, oi ba-"

"Eem… chi… Ichigo..", gumam Toushiro dalam tidurnya. Membuat Ichigo terpana sesaat. Ichigo tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah Toushiro yang manis itu. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Toushiro, Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya sejenak dengan bibir milik pria berambut putih itu.

Sebuah kecupan yang singkat karena setelah itu Ichigo langsung menarik mukanya menjauh dari wajah Toushiro. _'Ap-apa yang kulakukan tadi sih?! Aaaah! Jangan-jangan benar lagi apa yang dia katakan waktu itu! Bahwa aku itu… Arrgh!'_ pikirnya sambil mengacak-acakkan rambutnya sendiri.

Tidak berapa lama, ketika ingin meredakan rasa frustasinya sendiri, dia pun berbaring di sebelah Toushiro. Lama kelamaan semilir angin membuat dia ngantuk juga, hingga akhirnya berbaring di sebelah Toushiro.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Perkenalkan namaku Ichimaru Gin, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi pengasuhmu sementara menggantikan Matsumoto Rangiku yang sedang sakit," ujar pria berambut putih dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya itu. Dia menatap wajah Toushiro yang berada di depannya itu. Tidak. Tepatnya di bawahnya karena Toushiro lebih pendek darinya.

"Salam kenal, Ichimaru-san. Mohon bantuannya," balas Toushiro. Entah, tetapi dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan senyum yang melekat di wajah Gin itu.

-o-0-o-

"Aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar," ucap Toushiro.

"Anda mau kemana? Apakah tugas anda tugas selesai?" tanya Gin.

"Sudah semua, bahkan semalam saja aku sampai harus menyelesaikan tugas hari ini dan besok," ujar Toushiro.

"Oh baiklah. Tapi aku harus ikut serta bersamamu," ucap Gin.

Entah, tapi Toushiro kesal sekali dengan pelayan barunya yang sangat mengganggu kehidupannya itu. Seolah-olah dikekang dan tidak bisa kemana-mana, "Baiklah," balasnya dengan terpaksa.

-o-0-o-

"Jadi, dimana teman yang anda tunggu itu?" tanya Gin.

"Dia belum datang.. mungkin sebentar lagi..", gumam Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan! Ooi!" teriak suara dari kejauhan. Toushiro segera menengok ke arah datangnya suara tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Oh, apakah ini teman yang kau tunggu-tunggu itu, tuan muda? Sungguh menyedihkan, kenapa seorang pangeran seperti anda bisa bergaul dengan dia yang sepertinya dari kalangan biasa?" ucapan Gin langsung membekukan Toushiro seketika. "Heh, sejujurnya, apakah anda tidak bisa memilih teman? Hingga anda harus berteman dengan dia yang biasa-biasa saja? Banyak sekali orang sukses di dunia ini, namun kau malah berteman dengan mereka. Orangtuamu pasti sedih juga melihat kau berteman dengan anak orang tidak mampu,"

Ucapan Gin itu membekas di hati Toushiro. Mulutnya kaku seakan tidak bisa berbicara, tangannya bergetar, matanya menatap kosong pada jalan di bawahnya. Terlebih lagi ketika Ichigo mendekatinya untuk berbicara dengannya, "Hei Shiro-chan, siapa ini? Teman barumu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap ke Gin.

Toushiro bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia bingung akan memilih pendapat siapa, perkataan siapa yang akan diturutinya. "Siapa kau?" kata-kata itu terlontarkan begitu saja dari mulut Toushiro.

"Eh?" gumam Ichigo tidak percaya. "Ini aku loh, masa kau sudah lupa sih?" ucapnya sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Ichigo. "Aku tidak mengenalmu.. Mungkin kau salah orang," ucapnya kemudian berbalik ke belakang.

"Ayo pergi Gin, sepertinya temanku itu tidak bisa datang karena sesuatu, dan ada orang yang salah mengenaliku," ucap Toushiro tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi mukanya dan berjalan menjauhi Ichigo. Dari arah belakang, Gin mengikuti Toushiro namun sebelum itu dia memberikan senyum cemoohnya kepada Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Apa kau memang tidak ingat kepadaku?" gumam Ichigo. Dia kemudian menatap hampa kepada punggung Toushiro yang makin menjauh.

-o-0-o-

'_Maaf.. maafkan aku, Ichigo' _pikirnya. _'Maaf.. kenapa tadi aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Kenapa?'_ pikir Toushiro sambil duduk di kasurnya itu. "Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya… sesakit ini?" gumamnya sambil memegangi dadanya, air mata tanpa sadar mengalir begitu saja dari matanya.

"Ukh..", dia meremas bajunya erat-erat. Air mata jatuh begitu saja mengenai tangannya, tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Kesalahan terbesar yang dibuatnya, dia mengkhianati temannya sendiri. Dan, itu bisa dirasakan dari rasa sakit di dadanya dan air mata yang terus mengalir di dadanya.

"Kenapa? Rasa sakit ini tidak juga kunjung hilang? Sakit.. rasanya sakit sekali…", gumam Toushiro.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hari itu hujan, namun Toushiro tidak menghiraukannya. Diam-diam dia pergi dari istana dan menuju ke tempat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Ichigo. "Ichigo!" teriaknya ketika sampai disana. Namun tidak ada, orang yang ditunggunya sama sekali tidak ada.

"Ichigo?" ucapnya kemudian mendekat ke pohon tempat dia dan Ichigo kali pertama bertemu. "Ahaha, dia pasti belum datang, ya.. belum datang," ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, bibir Toushiro bergetar. Air matanya keluar lagi, kali ini lebih deras.

'_Ya, belum datang, aku akan menunggu disini'_ pikirnya kemudian duduk di bawah pohon yang becek, padahal hujan semakin deras.

-o-0-o-

Guyuran hujan yang sangat deras sama sekali tidak membuat anak itu ingin pulang. Sedari tadi dia menyemangati dirinya dengan bergumam, "Dia belum datang… pasti.. sebentar lagi dia datang," berulang kali dia ucapkan itu, seperti boneka yang rusak.

"Belum.. belum datang.. tapi pasti.. sebentar.. lagi, hiks," ucapnya sambil menyeka air matanya kembali. Hujan bertambah deras saja, dan dia mulai merasa jari-jarinya mengerut akibat kelamaan terguyur hujan. "Haha, memangnya sudah berapa lama aku menunggu?" gumamnya.

Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, sebenarnya dia sudah lama menunggu, dia tahu.. dia sudah menunggu selama lebih dari empat setengah jam, dan orang yang ditunggunya belum datang juga. "Sebentar lagi pasti datang… sebentar lagi.. pasti..", ucapnya.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat guyuran hujan itu. Mukanya memerah karena mulai demam, kaki dan tangannya sudah putih memucat karena kedinginan yang amat sangat, bibirnya sudah berubah menjadi ungu. "Sebentar lagi.. iya, sebentar lagi saja aku menunggu," gumamnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Setiap perkataannya bergetar akibat rasa dingin yang dirasakannya.

Hingga sudah lewat dari lima jam, orang yang ditunggunya sama sekali tidak datang. Dengan tersenyum lemah, dia mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk pulang, walau dia tahu, betapa sakitnya kakinya karena sudah kedinginan akibat air hujan. "Mungkin dia ada perlu… atau yang lain," ucapnya berulang kali.

Matanya hanya terfokus kepada jalan yang dilewatinya, tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang berambut orange berada di belakang pohon tempat dia menunggu. Wajahnya juga sudah memucat, kulitnya berubah menjad putih, sementara bibirnya mulai menjadi ungu. "Ya, orang yang kau tunggu itu.. bukan aku..", gumamnya lemah. "Tapi, jika memang itu aku… Aku ada disini," gumamnya lagi kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Toushiro akhirnya sampai tepat di depan pintu istananya, ketika dia akan masuk dan menutup pintu, tubuhnya sudah jatuh dan ambruk ke lantai. Dia kehilangan kesadarannya sebentar, akibat dari siraman hujan yang terus menerus. "Siapa itu?" suara manis seorang wanita terdengar, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah suara ambruk tersebut.

Matanya membelalak kaget ketika dilihatnya sosok itu, "Astaga! Demi Tuhan, pangeran! Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?!" ucap Matsumoto panik dan langsung segera menghampiri Toushiro. Disentuhnya wajah anak itu perlahan, kemudian karena refleks dia langsung menarik tangannya kembali. _'Dingin sekali, astaga'_ pikirnya. _'Apa yang tadi dia lakukan?' _pikirnya sedih kemudian mulai mengangkat tubuh pangeran kceil yang dingin itu.

-o-0-o-

Mata hijau emerald itu terbuka, seolah-olah tidak ingat dengan apa yang barusan saja terjadi. "Ap-ini dimana?" gumamnya serak ketika menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada di kasur dengan beberapa selimut tebal menyelimuti dirinya.

"Jangan berbicara dahulu," ujar wanita yang sedari tadi berada di sebelahnya itu.

"Matsumoto-san," ucap Toushiro dengan suara serak.

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga seperti ini? Aku cemas sekali, tubuhmu sangat dingin tadi, untung saja sekarang sudah agak mendingan," ujarnya sambil memberikan sup hangat ke mulut Toushiro.

Toushiro terdiam kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Matsumoto-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika… temanmu mengkhianatimu?" tanya Toushiro dengan suara serak.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan?" ujar Matsumoto. "Aku.. akan mencoba mempercayainya. Pasti ada alasan jika dia mengkhianatiku, entah aku berbuat kesalahan seperti apa itu, namun.. aku ingin mencoba.. aku ingin mencoba untuk mendapatkan alasan kenapa dia mengkhianatiku," ujarnya.

"Jika sebaliknya? Kau mengkhianati temanmu?" tanyanya dengan suara serak lagi.

Matsumoto terdiam, dia bingung ingin menjawab apa. "Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah mengkhianati temanku.. Tapi, aku akan mengkhianati temanku jika temanku itu sudah berada di jalan yang benar-benar salah. Walau sebisa mungkin aku akan menasihatinya jika bisa. Namun, jika itu ada alasan yang tidak logis.. aku pasti akan meminta maaf kepadanya… karena aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan persahabatan begitu saja," ucap Matsumoto kemudian menyuap Toushiro sup lagi.

'_Ya.. kesalahan.. kesalahan fatal yang telah kubuat. Aku akan coba, aku ingin meminta maaf. Seberapa sulitnya pun itu, aku akan meminta maaf' _pikir Toushiro. "Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan suara normal karena sudah agak reda akibat sup yang sangat hangat itu.

Matsumoto tersenyum, "Kembali," jawabnya. "Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Gin yang akan menggantikanku sementara aku sakit. Kau tahu 'kan? Dia itu berlidah tajam," ucap Matsumoto.

"Gin?" balas Toushiro. "Aku.. tidak akan pernah, mendengarkan ucapannya lagi,"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hari-hari berikutnya, ketika Toushiro datang ke tempat itu, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Ichigo disana. Tidak ada. Semenjak itu, dia terus-terisan menyalahkan dirinya, sikapnya berubah menjadi lebih pendiam, walau dia ramah terhadap orang, kini senyumnya dipaksakan.

"Anda kenapa, pangeran?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Tidak.. tidak apa," balasnya. Walau sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa ada yang disembunyikan dari sikapnya itu.

"Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan kepadaku," balas wanita itu.

Toushiro terdiam, dia kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya, "Tidak akan.. dia tidak akan pernah datang lagi.. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi,", ucapnya. Seketika itu juga, setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, air matanya menetes. Tentu saja Matsumoto sangat kaget, ini kali pertamanya dia melihat pangerannya itu menangis.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pertemuan antar kedua kerajaan. Semenjak itu, Toushiro tidak pernah datang kembali ke tempat itu. Namun, ia sering termenung sendiri, tidak dapat melepaskan rasa bersalahnya dari kesalahan yang pernah dibuatnya itu. Sambil tersenyum kecut, dia siap menyambut pangeran yang datang dari negeri barat itu.

"Kita beri hormat kepada pangeran dari Negeri Barat, Kurosaki Ichigo," ujar sang pengawal kerajaan itu.

Toushiro menunduk, kemudian tersenyum kecut sambil memandang lantai. _'Ichigo.. namanya mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?'_ pikir Toushiro.

"Dan sekarang dari Negeri Timur, pangeran Hitsugaya Toushiro," Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti, matanya membelalak kaget, wajahnya sukses berubah menjadi kaget dan pucat. Ingin rasanya dia menangis, namun itu bukan saatnya. Tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa bergerak, dia ingin lari saja, ingin pergi dan lari dari ruangan ini.

Di hadapannya, berdirilah seorang pria, pria yang sangat dikenalnya, pria yang menjadi teman baiknya. Pria yang disebut sebagai 'Pangeran dari Negeri Barat'. Toushiro menunduk lagi, nampaknya Ichigo mengetahui reaksi Toushiro itu.

Mulut Toushiro kaku sekali, namun hatinya ingin berkata. Berkata, hanya kata, "Saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ini menjadi kehormatanku untuk bertemu dengan anda, Pangeran Ichigo," ucap Toushiro sambil tersenyum. Ichigo kaget dengan reaksi Toushiro yang tiba-tiba begitu, dengan canggung dia membalas salam Toushiro.

Toushiro kemudian memandang semua orang yang berada disana, wajahnya tidak lepas dari senyuman. Senyuman tulus dari hatinya, "Jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah kepada kalian," ucap Toushiro.

"Tentu saja, kami tidak keberatan," ucap Matsumoto.

Toushiro tersenyum kembali, dengan bibir bergetar dia muali bercerita, "Suatu hari, ada seorang pria. Dimana dia selalu digeluti oleh banyak sekali tugas-tugasnya, hingga sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan dia jarang berinteraksi sesama manusia.

Hingga akhirnya, seseorang menyadarkannya. Dia kemudian mencoba mencari suasana baru dan bertemu dengan seseorang. Hingga akhirnya dia mengetahui apa arti 'teman' yang sesungguhnya. Namun, suatu ketika, seorang Iblis datang dan menghasutnya.

Memang, sebenarnya pria itu adalah seorang pria berkecukupan dan kaya. Karena itu sang Iblis menghasut sang pria agar tidak berteman lagi dengan orang yang berpenampilannya rendah itu. Sang pria termakan rayuannya, sehingga persahabatan mereka menjadi rusak.

Berkali-kali sang pria ingin meminta maaf kepada temannya itu. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Memang, sang pria salah juga, karena dia sama sekali tidak memberi tahu statusnya sebagai orang yang berada. Akhirnya, di suatu saat, sang pria menggelar pesta. Dimana hanya tamu-tamu yang tinggi pangkat dan jabatannya saja yang diundang.

Betapa kagetnya pria itu ketika mengetahui bahwa orang itu ada di pesta itu. Ya, orang itu, orang yang menjadi teman lamanya itu. Namun, dia hanya ingin berpesan kepada pria itu…" Toushiro menarik nafas panjang dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ichigo. "Teman.. aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku bersalah, aku tahu aku terlalu kejam karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku tahu aku terlalu egois, dan semua itu menyadarkanku.

Aku minta maaf dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Ini semua kesalahanku.. aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku.. aku menyayangimu, sangat menyanyangimu.. Bukan maksudku berbuat begitu, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud…" perkataan Toushiro terputus ketika dirasakannya air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Semua yang berada disana tercengang, Toushiro cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa lagi "Kemudian.. temannya itu berkata, aku memaafkanmu. Sebenarnya aku juga minta maaf, karena tidak menampakkan diriku di hadapanmu pada waktu itu… padahal sebenarnya aku ada disana. Aku juga minta maaf kepadamu karena tidak memberitahu statusku. Kau tahu? Aku juga menyanyangimu.. Lebih dari sekadar teman..

Setelah itu, mereka saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum ceria. Mengulang kembali persahabatan mereka. Dan happy end," Toushiro memandang terkejut kepada Ichigo yang meneruskan ceritanya itu.

"Happy end, 'kan?" tanya Ichigo tersenyum kepada Toushiro, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya lagi. "Mulai hari ini, kita tidak akan berpisah… aku menyayangimu," bisik Ichigo.

Toushiro menerima uluran tangan itu, "Iya, happy end," ucapnya ketika mereka berjabat tangan.

Matsumoto tersenyum memandang mereka, tanpa sadar dia menepukkan tangannya. Para orang yang berada disana sejenak terdiam, kemudian tersenyum dan memberi tepuk tangan kepada mereka. "Cerita yang bagus sekali," ucap salah seorang diantara mereka. Senyuman, hanya itu yang diberikan untuk membalas mereka semua. Tawa, suara tawa yang ikhlas dari hati.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Toushiro.. hei Toushiro!" ucap Ichigo ketika dia menengok ke arah Toushiro lagi. "Yah, dia malah ketiduran seperti waktu itu," gumam Ichigo kesal. Tangannya diletakkan di pipi pria berambut putih itu, dengan senyuman dia mulai mengecup ringan bibir pria itu, kemudian berbaring tenang di sampingnya.

Klap! Mata berwarna hijau emarld itu terbuka, _'Jadi.. begini rasanya dicium ketika tidur.. berarti waktu itu aku..'_ pikirnya sambil memegangi bibirnya. "Sudahlah," gumamnya kemudian meneruskan kembali tidurnya di bawah pohon rindang dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajah mereka.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

~END~

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Ceritanya gaje… ~.~

Halo para author-author di fandom Bleach! XD

Disini saya baru.. jadi maaf ya kalau ceritanya… aneh? X3

Perkenalkan semuanya! Halo! XD

Kritik dan saran, review atau flame.. semuanya diperbolehkan! XD

Lu-chan tunggu balasan kalian :))


End file.
